


Oh my Glory sequel

by Blue_jbunny



Series: Bang Bang beef Keith (kleramorrison) oh my glory [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_jbunny/pseuds/Blue_jbunny
Summary: Keith and Lance meet up after the glory hold incident.





	Oh my Glory sequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bang Bang Beef Keef (kelamorrison)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelamorrison/gifts).



> All credit for inspiration goes to Bang Bang beef Keef (kelamorrison)

Lance looked down staring at his cheap watch, the lights flickered all around him as people pushed past him lost to the beat of the music blasting, some even stopped by to flirt with him,but he quickly dissmissed it uninterested in any of them at the moment because right now he was waiting for a special someone to arrive more specifically searching for a purple eyed boy to arrive.

He knew he was scoring tonight so he figured there's no point in advancing with anyone tonight if you know your getting some from someone else by the end of the night, besides none of the people he's seen tonight compare to the one he's waiting for, they don't have the same tension as he did with him, or the same lust desired by the way he just looks at him, basically they all lack whatever the black haired boy has and Lance only wanted him for tonight.

It was still 12:30 so he still had thirty minutes to spare before he headed down the hall towards the bathrooms, he was actually hoping to meet the raven haired boy from last week here at the bar, and not in some dirty bathroom but, so far he couldn't spot him in the large crowds of people. Lance sighed as he looked down at his drink, he wasn't drunk but definitely feeling the buzz kicking in, Lance sat down near the bar as he ordered another drink, quickly remembering why's he's here. Recalling last week's events he remembered how he had the best fucking blow job of his life in this same exact club about a week ago from the mysterious raven haired BOY, shocker I know.

Not only did he get sucked off by a boy thinking it was a girl the whole entire time, but even after he found oht it was a boy he managed to convince Lance to come next week (today) and meet him at 1:00 a.m in the stalls. Lance being the dumbass he is agreed because yes, he hadn't gotten laid in a while, at least he got blown last week but he needed some more action he is in his prime age he needs to get laid off soon or else he's scared if he doesn't get some he's gonna......die! (Okay maybe a little dramatic but it is Lance)

After that he was pretty drunk at the time so when James appeared with his dick sticking out in the glory hole,and Lance's face appeared from the other side of the stall man was that face priceless not only did he shriek like a little girl, but he managed to stumble back and fall into the toilet ,let's just say Lance was not the bigger man and left him there,he is douche. Lance looked down at his watch 12:45 maybe he should make his way to the bathroom so what if he's early, truth be told he was kinda nervous he's never really felt this way for a guy he's labeled himself as a ladies man, he's never had such powerful sexual tension to release with someone,not like this,and he never thought he could at least not with some dude he met in a club bathroom , over the course of the week Lance began thinking 'okay maybe I'm not as straight as I think I am , maybe I'm bi or maybe it's just this one dude I like.'

Lance decided that maybe after today he might want to expand his field of work,maybe just maybe he might not be just into girls maybe guys too but for now he's still straight,well until 1:00. As Lance headed towards the hall the line was practically empty this week, no one was there except for someone in one of the stalls ,but Lance wasn't gonna stuck his head in and check if that was Keith he had boundaries sure they get blurred form time to time but he's no perv. Instead Lance went to the stall that was right next to that stall where raven haired boy was about a week ago, as Lance waited he checked the time again 12:55 , that's when his anxiety started taking over.

'Maybe he was just fooling with me, or maybe he just wanted to make fun of me, and take advantage of the situation I mean we are practically strangers. I don't even know his name!' Lance began to feel nervous what if he really did get stood up, he glanced around the bathroom again there was no one there except for the person in the stall next to him and if it was him, he would have definitely said something by now.

1:00 am okay so tonight was a bust and Lance is way to upset to go out of this stall and go flirt with someone else, he really did want to see him again, him and his wonderful mouth. He watched as the person from the next stall over got out of his stall not bothering to wash his hands 'nasty' Lance was about to get out of his stall when he felt someone knock oh his door.

"Lance is that you?" Came out a soft but masculine voice that he remembered was a bit hoarser a week ago from having a dick shoved down his throat.

"Is that you purple eyes?" Lance still didn't know his name so what else was he supposed to call him. He heard him chuckle form.the other die of the door and wow his laugh was cute.

"My name's Keith." He said as Lance let him into his stall and was immidietly greeted in with the brightest set of purple eyes, black silky hair and an ass of a god. Shit he was so done for. Keith was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged his ass so good it should have been illegal, a red crop top that showed of his pale abdomen and from what Lance could tell was very curvy for man, it wasn't until he was face to face with Keith that he finally realized their height difference, how he completely missed that last time was unknown, he was taller than Keith by a few inches but everyone know a few inches count for everything especially guys.

Keith must've caught him staring because he then began to laugh at Lance as he closed the bathroom stall giving Lance a nice view of his ass, Lance didn't know if he did this on purpose or not but he could've sworn he saw him strut out his ass little making Lance drool.

"Well nice to meet you Keith my name's Lance." Lance said as he held out his hand breaking eye contact with him or rather his ass.

"I know, I heard that guy from last week shout your name before I left." He shook Lance's hand but didn't let go after a few seconds of shaking. Lance had been in various situations ,but he's never been in one like this, what's he supposed to do from here, do they kiss, or will Keith get down on his knees and suck him off again(although he wanted a little something more than that.)

"So how are we-" Lance was caught off by soft plump lips ravishing his own as he was backed into the stall even more. Lance stood there caught off guard for a second before he began moving relishing the taste of Keith. Soon tongues were added to the mix as a fight for dominance broke out between the two, after a while Lance won as Keith then opened his mouth allowing entry for Lance's tongue, and boy did Lance make sure to explore every part of his mouth, they kept going at it swapping each other's saliva but neither caring they just kept making out ignoring the fact they were still in a public bathroom.

After exploring Keith's mouth Lance broke off for air and began kissing down his jaw all the way down to his neck and after leaving a few marks and looking down at his work he felt proud, Keith's pale skin made his mrals look outstandingly perfect, Lance then felt the need to bite down on the pale skin right where the jaw met neck, this caused Keith to moan out in pleasure.

"Jesus if we continue going like this I don't think I'm gonna be able to stop." Lance said as his hands began to travel from Keith's back to a lower region. Keith then whispered into Lance's ear softly.

"Who said I wanted you to stop." He then bit Lance's ear, and that made Lance moan out as his member began to get hard. Man he's impulsive Lance bets he's going by shear list alone ignoring the fact they're still in a public bathroom. Keith must've felt Lances member through his pants since their bodies are pressed together tightly so he began to grind on Lance sending chills down his spine the act alone could've brought Lance to his knees, he doesn't know why this feels so different form all the other people he's hooked up with, it feels so different yet it makes it all the more pleasurable.

"ShIt" Lance screamed out as his member got harder by the second.

"I thought were meeting in separate stalls." Lance teased out.

"Did you really want me in a separate stall just so I can blow you again or do you want to fuck me hard tonight against the stall door." The last part Keith said in a more playful tone as he grinded hard against his cock.

He was right Lance wouldn't leave this stall happily if he was just blown again, he would probably still be satisfied , his thirst for Keith quenched for the time being but definitely not happy with just his mouth , he needed something a little more erotic from him something a little more lasting.

Lance then continued kissing down Keith's neck biting here and there as his hands traveled down to Keith's ass and began grabbing a handful of it as it perfectly fit into his palms.

"AaAh." Keith moaned out loudly for a second his cheeks turned a shade of red if they weren't already red before , to be frank Lance probably looks the same as him if not even more red. Suddenly remembering they were in a public bathroom, and anyone could come in and hear them and their dirty act, for some reason someone other than Lance hearing his voice that was meant only for Lance at the moment to hear , it made him a little tingly inside, was he jealous? Quite possibly but, he didn't care, all he knew was he was possessive of Keith right now, and he couldn't even imagine if James came in and heard Keith right now, he would probably fight him off because no way was he taking him away from Lance , not this time, this voice was meant for him.

Don't get him wrong he definitely would love to hear that voice in a more private room,if there was a next time, but for now he would have to settle with Keith being quiet so he shoved two fingers inside of Keith's hot ,wet mouth.

"Suck he commanded." And Keith obediently did so.

"Jesus Lance I need you." Keith moaned out at least Lance thinks that's what he moaned out it was kinda hard for him to talk when he had two fingers inside his mouth.

"Anything for you baby." Lance said as he removed his fingers and began to take down Keith's pants as he slowly rolled them off along with his shoes. Keith followed doing the same with Lance's pants until they were both down to their boxers. Keith quickly pulled off his boxers setting Lance's cock free as the cool air splashed again his cock making Lance hiss loudly at the new feeling but he felt more free now that his cock was out and not being suffocated by his jeans and boxers.

Lance on the other hand took his time pulling Keith's boxers down as he slowly slid them down he noticed how Keith's member was smaller ,but it was decent , comparing it to lamces was unfair since Lance is considered above average size, he also noticed how thick Keiths thighs were ,he wouldn't have minded being suffocated by those pale beauties, they were toned to perfection and most importantly they weren't mark so Lance right then and there took it upon himself to mark them, they needed to be claimed by his mouth.

"When I say jump, jump." Keith nodded ready for what's to come,Lance licked his lips ready for a nice long fuck, he's been waiting all week for this.

"Jump." And Keith jumped as Lance caught him as Keith's legs wrapped around Lance's waist pulling him in closer,the new angle changed the difference in height Keith no longer having to crane his neck up to kiss Lance, soon their lips connected again and they began to grind on each other hastily.

"Hold on." Lance said as Keith gripped him harder.

"What are you-" Lance went down on his knees slowly, Keith still clinging onto him,legs wrapped safely around his waist, Lance then pushed Keith up higher that way his legs were on his shoulders and his face was facing right at Keith's cock as he pread his legs wide enough that he could locate his hole.

"Lance jesus."Keith gasped out as Lance began to trail his tongue on the side of Keith's thighs, Lance felt Keith shiver but that didn't stop him from sucking Keiths meaty things, Lance kept sucking and leaving marks on his thighs and then decided to bite them leaving a small bite Mark on his pale skin, this caused Keith to tighten his legs around Lance nearly suffocating him, but he didn't care no, in fact this turned him on even more, being suffocated by those beauties Lance could practically cum by that shear fact alone.

"Lance fuck please don't tease me I need you in me." Lance remembered he removed his fingers from Keith's mouth and that was the only thing keeping Keith from being loud, just because they were in a public bathroom didn't mean they didn't want privacy because what are they animal's.

He then got up from his knees back to their original postion with Keith's back against the wall and legs wrapped around Lance's waist instead of his legs hanging loosely on his shoulders, thank God for Lance's strong grip and muscles. Lance pulled out two fingers and made Keith suck on them once again.

"Get them nice and wet for me baby." Lance thinks he heard Keith mumbled something like 'dont call me that' he couldnt really tell. After a while he removed his fingers from Keith's mouth as he began to place one at the rim of Keith's hole not exactly entering yet just teasing it.

"Lance don't tease." Lance felt Keith shuttered as his hole twitched aching to be filled.

"It's only fair, considering how you were teasing me last week." His voice definitely sounded deeper making Keith moan out just from his teasing. Lance continued to place his finger right below Keith's entrance still not entering his hole, he continued to mark Keith slowly his fingers still not prepping Keith.

"Lance please hurry the Fu--." Keith moaned out his last word cut off as two fingers enter his small puckered hole.

Lance has fingered many people before,all women, but he's never gotten a reaction like that from anyone yes, he did believe he was a sex god but damm he must be truly blessed if he's here witnessing Keith the most beautiful boy Lance has ever seen in his life coming undone just by his fingers,if that wasn't doing anything to Lance boy we're you wrong.

"You like that, me fucking you with just my two fingers." Lance teased as he whispered deeply into Keith's ear.

"Agh" Keith moaned out as Lance added another finger.

"You must be enjoying yourself huh, splayed out here in public with my fingers shoved deep in you." Lance continued to dierty talk Keith as he continued to moan out not caring if anyone heard.

"L-lanc-ce please." "Please what baby, I don't know what you want unless you say it.

" Lance loved torturing keith like this. " Be a good boy and Fuck me hard." We'll shit how's Lance going to be able to reject that he had a kink for being called a good boy and that coming out of kiths mouth is practically enough temptation as it is.

"Anything for you princess." Lance teased.

"Got any condoms or lube?" Keith pulled out a small little packet from a pocket in his crop top containing lube and another packet containing a condom, as Lance difficultly put on a condom and lube over his member with one hand while the other helped maintain Keith against the wall(Keith was definitely wrapped around him like a koala)

"Oh and don't call me princess." Keith said as Lance's lined up his member with Keith's puckered hole.

"Okay amor." Lance said as he began pushing inside of Keith,his sweet cock surrounded by warmth and tightness.

"Fuck." They both moaned out. Lance had managed to hit all of Keith's spot in the right places just like how his cock was perfect for Keith's mouth that same appeared for Keith's ass. After a while of adjustment Keith managed to open his eyes ,he didn't know when he closed them.

"M-move." Keith whispered as he hugged Lance tighter, legs pushing him in even more.

"I forgot how big and thick you are." Keith said encouraging Lance's ego.

"Fuck." Lance whispered out as he began slowly thrusting in, Keith used his hand to tangled itself with lances short curly brown hair while the other played with lances nipple, his face burried in Lance's neck to keep himself from being too loud. As Lance's thrust continue to sharpen each angle hitting more precise not mention his pace began to quicken and deepen harder until-

"Aaagh!" Keith moaned out loud his back arching and face completely taken over with pure lust a purely erotic look, ones almost seen in pornos but more natural. Lance knew he hit his spot, so he kept thrusting there hard and fats at an almost unbelievable speed, good he'd been wanting this all week ever since he saw those beautiful eyes he's been needing this.

"Fuck Lance right there keep going." Keith moaned out as Lance hit his prostate dead on.(they don't call him sharpshooter for nothing).

"I'm close." Keith breathed out his tight hole milking Lance's cock practically readying it to come.

"Me too." Lance continued to move his pace up, the sound of skin on skin slapping echoed the bathroom stalls along with the lubes slick and Keith and Lance's moans. After a particularly sharpy thrust against his abused prostate Keith came with a yelp, walls tightening against Lance's cock so tightly it made Lance come not a second after.

"Shit." Lance said as he released his load unto the condom. As they came down from their high he began taking off his condom and setting Keith down who looked as wrecked as how Lance felt.

"That was amazing." Keith breathed out as he tried to catch his breath. After a few minutes both boys decided to get dressed figuring it was best since they were still in a bathroom stall, they both dresses in silence but it wasn't awkward silence more like running a marathon and your out breath silence.

Once they managed to catch their breaths and were dressed Lance couldn't hope but feel like this couldn't end here so as he saw Keith about to leave the bathroom stall he panicked and grabbed a quick hold of his hand pushing him softly back inside.

"Wait, I know were practically strangers and we don't know each other that well but can I please have your number this time." Lance needed to at least say he tried he couldn't let someone as special as Keith walk away from him.

"I thought I told you I don't date straight guys." Keith said as he looked at Lance almost sarcastically,but definitely not cold.

"I think I'm bi or I might be I'm not sure but what I am sure of is I feel like there's this spark between is and I'd really like to see where it's going." Lance couldn't believe it but he actually wants something more with this guy he might actually like him.

"I don't know Lance." Keith said but Lance couldn't ignore the blush coming from Keith's cheeks, it wasn't technically a no.

"Dinner." He shouted out.

"What?"

"Just dinner let me take you out once and if things go sour from there then fine you can walk away,but at least give me one chance." Lance couldn't believe he was begging him to go out but hell he'll go on his knees if it gets Keith to go out with him. After consulting it for a while Keith looked back into those blue eyes mind sett. Lance swallowed.

"Fine dinner tomorrow night, but only dinner and if I think your just messing with me I'll leave and gut you like a fish." Keith said as he got out a pen and began writing on Lance's wrists his number.

"Text me and I'll be there." He said as he exited the stall leaving Lance feeling like a winner.

He couldn't hope but feel like he caught a good one , one that will last, one that will stay by his side he didn't know what the future holds but for now he couldn't help but smile as the black haired beauty left along with his heart.


End file.
